ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kick Ass 2: Villains Rise
Plot Kick Ass and Hit Girl have trained for many years and later meet the Justice Forever. Unknowing to them, Red Mist changed his and recruited new villains to his team. 'Characters' Heroes *'Kick-Ass' – returning directly from the previous story, Dave Lizewski is trying to become both a more competent and effective crimefighter as well as attempting to start a relationship with his crush Katie Deauxma. As Kick-Ass he is taking tri-weekly training sessions with Hit-Girl, as well as taking part in patrols with other superheroes.[12] *'Hit-Girl' – forcibly in retirement, Mindy McCready is desperately trying to adjust to a normal life of a ten year-old.[12] Writer Mark Millar compared Hit-Girl in this volume to be similar to the protagonist of A History of Violence, who had retired from a violent lifestyle. *'Justice Forever': New formed Hero team that choose to be heroes like Kick Ass and ask him to join their team. **''' Doctor Gravity''' – a hero who is an English major at Columbia University.[15] **'Colonel Stars' – an ex-mafia member turned masked vigilante. Killed by Red Mist and his gang. His real name was Sal Bertolinni, and he used to work for John Genovese. **'Lieutenant Stripes' – an ex-mafia member turned masked vigilante, the brother of Colonel Stars. **'Battle-Guy' – Battle-Guy is revealed to be Marty Eisenberg, one of Dave's best friends. He attempts to create a false history as a reason for being a superhero, involving his parents being murdered and eaten in front of him. **'Remembering Tommy' – a husband & wife duo. It is revealed that the two became superheroes after their son was kidnapped from in front of a store. After attempting in vain to find him with the police and the newspapers, they took to the streets using vigilante justice. **'Night-Bitch' – became a costumed crimefighter after finding her sister's body in a dumpster. **'Insect-Man' – a cop who became a hero after becoming disillusioned by the lack of competence in the police department. * New Memebers: 'They joined the team after hearing about Kick-Ass has them. **'Rocket-Man - a man with a jet-pack made of balsa wood. **'The All-seeing Eye' - a man who couldn't stay out of the Newspapers. **'Moon-bird' - a woman in Chelsea who makes sure drunk girls go home every night. She carries a taser and mace. **'The Enforcer' - a social activist who worked mainly on the transit system. **'Ass Kicker' - Todd Haynes, one of Dave's best friends. Villains *'Red Mist' – seeking vengeance for the murder of his father, Red Mist has become a supervillain, changing his costume, and going with the name "Blood King" and having a gang called the Toxic Mega-cunts. **'Deep Tue': The Medic of the crew and wears a lab coat. **'Skrap: '''The Wise Guy and Second-in-Command of the crew. **'Fatal: A misstress member wearin a red bussiness suit and kissing up to Red Mist, she is cunning, intelligent and a coward. Playing as the "Starscream" and plans to overthrown Red Mist, which she almost won until her foiled by Mother Russia. **'''Mother Russia – Red Mist's Russian bodyguard, she is responsible for protecting him and killing anyone he wants dead. Red Mist revealed to the rest of his gang that she was a former bodyguard of the Russian Prime Minister until she killed the rest of his bodyguards in a blind, albeit drunken rage, who accused her of cheating at cards. Her pay is fifty grand a week plus expenses. She is Red Mist's answer to Kick-Ass' friend, Hit-Girl. *'Genectic Freakz: '''They were mutanted by company as genetic test subjects to improved mankind, leading them to horrible result and forcing to life of crime. **'The Grin': A blue skinned elf with sharp teethed smile, he was a test subject from a company called "Genetic Improved" and end up a unwanted experiment. He is the Joker of the alliance and scary enough to scare Mother Russia. He is random, creative, twisted and love to smile, he wears hip-hop clothes, sneakers and has jack-o-launter head similar to ''Green Goblin's belt buckle ''from ''Spectacluar Spider-Man. ''His enemy is Hit-Girl and mention he had a TV show until Hit-Girl's dad got him canclled. **'Alan "Dash" Graceful/'Famous Singer: A music singing villain who vocal cord is strong to improved singing and create hypnotic tone, his real name is Alan "Dash" Graceful. Alan was famous celeberity that wanted to the best and went to the company to be the best singer of the world. Now, he is con-artist that use his hypnotic song to force people to steal or kil themselves. ** 'Major changes''' *"Mother Fucker" was not allowed in the toy brand (due to the toy product.) Changing it to Blood King for the film. *Certain scene were not in the film for strong reason. **The rape scene for Katie Deauxma from the comic was forbidden for the film. Because of losing likeness for Red Mist and making more likey ratings for the film. **Red Mist killing some kids. **Heroes getting arrested, changed to they hide their costume until they are really needed.